Two Faced Angel
by TwoFacedAngel
Summary: A new Coven of vampires shows up in Forks, and they are out for blood. Bella's blood to be exact. Who are these vampires? And how does one of them know Emmett? Will there be a happy ending or will it all end in misery?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: An Unexpected Meeting.

"Why me?" I asked for the hundredth time that day as I pulled up toward my new school. Welcome to Forks High a.k.a my new hell. Sighing, I pulled up into a parking spot at the far corner of the parking lot, so not to draw any attention to myself. Pulling my sunglasses over my eyes I made my way to the red brick building that I was now to call my school, smirking at the many stares I was getting from the other students. Walking into the main office I rang the little bell on the counter, waiting for someone to assist me.

"Can I help you?" A middle aged woman with red hair asked, her voice sweet as honey.

"Yes, my name is Kira Valentine. I'm the new transfer student." I replied, taking off my sunglasses and smiling sweetly at her.

I watched as she took off into the back, returning shortly with some papers. She handed me my schedule and a few forms, "Have your parents sign these and then return back here tomorrow."

I nodded in response and left the office, heading off to my first class. I looked down at the schedule in my hand, reading that I had English first, and then orchestra after. Hearing the bell the ring I headed towards my first class, students continuing to stare at me as I past them. God, didn't anyone mind their own business anymore? There was only one pair of eyes I wanted to look at me, and he was gone; never to come back again, never to know how much pain he had really caused me.

Opening the door that had the same classroom number as the one on my schedule I entered the classroom, the teacher looking up from her work on the board and the students growing silent. The teacher smiled at me and then looked down at the piece on her desk.

"You must be Kira, class this is Kira Valentine she's a transfer student from France. Please make her feel welcome and be nice to her."

I smiled at all of them and then took a seat in one of the open desk, taking off my white lever jacket and revealing the blood red tank top underneath, that went with my faded blue jeans. My blonde hair braided down to my mid-back. As class began the teacher handed me a list of books that we were suppose to read. I scoffed. More than half of the books on this list I had already read and own. Oh well, I guess there's nothing wrong with rereading. Trying to pay attention to the teachers lecture on the book we were suppose to being I began to drift off, drowning out the teachers words and slowly slipping into my own thoughts. I jumped in my seat as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Not paying attention to what I was doing as I stood up, I bumped into something hard, making me fall backwards back on butt.

"Hey, watch were you're going." I hissed, looking up to see who had got into my way, meeting a pair of golden eyes.

"Well, aren't we a little pocket full of sunshine."

"Haha…very fun-"My sentence cut short as I finally got a good look at the person that had got in my way. By the look of him, he was 6'5'', burly, extremely muscular, with curly dark hair, and butterscotch color eyes.

It couldn't be….he was dead…..never to return…..but how…..

"Emmett?" I breathed my voice no more than a whisper. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, his eyes wide.

"Do…I know you?" He asked slowly, tilting his head to the side.

I shook my head, there was no way they could be the same person. It wasn't 1935 anymore. There was no way he could still be alive. I shook my head again and stood up, dusting off my pants and finally making eye contact with him. "No…sorry, you just reminded me of someone." I said, grabbing my bag and heading out the door. "Sorry to waste your time." I apologize as I passed him on the way out. I felt my pants pocket vibrate; I turned the corner and disappeared into the girl's bathroom, pulling out my cell phone and flipping it open.

"Yes?"

"Did you find her yet." A female voice asked.

I let out a sigh, "No…not yet…but I'll find her soon, I can smell her scent at this school."

"Perfect. Don't disappoint me Kira; we wouldn't want you to end up like your sister now would we."

I could feel a growl pulse in my chest, but I swallowed the words I so desperately wanted to say. "Yes mistress, we wouldn't want that. I'll make sure the problem is taken care of."

"Excellent."


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

Chapter Two :Secrets

"I'm home!" I yelled, throwing my jacket and backpack on the ground by the door, slowly making my way to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Well, well. Look who the cat dragged in. Nice to see you home Kira." A velvet voice purred from behind me, making me jump a foot in the air.

"God damn it Christina! You almost gave me a heart attack." Christina grinned, "If you had a heart." She teased, following me into the kitchen and then setting herself on the counter as she watched me dig through the fridge. "Sooo….how was your first day of school?"

"Fine," I replied, pulling out a bag with red liquid inside and placing it on the counter as I went to fetch a glass from the cabinet.

"Any cute boys?" Christina asked, eyeing me curiously as she watched me pour the liquid into a cup, not bothering to make eye contact with her. I wasn't even sure if I was ready to tell her about my run it today during English. I wasn't sure how she would take it. I turned slightly, her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed over her chest, "Sooo…."

I let out a sigh and shook my head, taking a long swig of my drink before I set it back down on the counter, Christina's eyes burning into my skull. I watched as a slow grin spreads across her lips, "You did meet a cute boy. Well you are very attractive so I don't see why any man wouldn't hit on you."

I threw my head back and laughed, she did have a point. "Yes, but aren't we supposed to be…desirable? To lure in our prey?" Christina smirks, "Well yeah. Duh! So, what's his name and does he have friends?"

I let my gaze drop; my eyes finding the white tile floors. I had no idea how I was going to tell her, or how she was going to take it. We were best friends and yet, I was finding it impossible to tell her this small piece of information. Christina sighs, "That bad huh?" She hops off the counter, landing softly on her feet.

"Well if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I'm just sad that you have to endure that torture again." She whispered, her violet eyes pleading. I let out another sigh, looking back up towards my best friend. "Christina….If I were to tell you something, something that could jeopardize this mission. Would you promise not to tell a soul?"

Christina smirks, "Of course I won't tell anyone. Then again, there are many things that I don't tell people. So tell me" I took a big breath even though I didn't need it, "What if I told you….that I happened to know….one of the Cullen's'?" I watched as Christina's eyes widen, her mouth hanging open. "How? When? What? The hell!" She stuttered, beginning to pace back and forth. She stops pacing and leans against the counter, her head in her hand. "So…let me get this straight. You know one of the Cullen's?" I nodded, twirling a piece of hair in-between my finger nervously, "It was a long time ago when we were human. I thought he was dead…but I guess he's still alive." Christina nods slowly, "Old flame."

I nod, "A very old, old flame. He probably doesn't even remember me; I just hope Amara doesn't find out, she'll freak." Christina nods in agreement, "I'm sure everything will go as planned, just….keep your cool. Don't let him get to you."

I let out a sigh, "If it only was that simple…" I watched as Christina nodded again, smirk on her face. "Well, I'm going to go out on a hunt." She announced, making her way towards the back door to where the forest was. Before she left she turned to look at me, "Don't forget…I'm picking you up from school tomorrow." And with that she was gone.


End file.
